reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater Carbine
The Repeater Carbine is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Repeater Carbine is a short-barreled, repeating rifle. It is a very useful weapon when pursuing bounty targets that are needed to turn in alive. A single round in the chest or abdomen area can severely wound most enemies. This weapon has the least damage per shot of any gun other than the Cattleman Revolver. In multiplayer, it takes five shots in the torso to kill another player, so headshots are vital to survive a shootout. This weapon is very good for hunting smaller animals, such as rabbits or raccoons, and some larger animals, such as deer or buck. However, the Repeater Carbine is easily bested in general effectiveness, both in hunting and combat, once the player obtains the Winchester Repeater, as it has better damage, range, and ammo capacity. Due to this gun's low power, it is good for hurting or immobilizing an enemy when the player does not want the enemy to be killed. Acquisition Single Player ''Red Dead Redemption'' *The gun is given to the player by Bonnie MacFarlane during the mission "New Friends, Old Problems". ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player acquires it after cleansing the graveyard in Blackwater for the mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater, USA". Multiplayer *The Repeater Carbine is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 2 and is the weakest rifle in the game. **The "Repeated Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by being picked up after killing another player who has the weapon equipped. Notable Users *Bonnie MacFarlane *John Marston *Jack Marston *Seth Briars *Kittie Crenshaw *Irish Trivia * *Although the Repeater can shoot on longer ranges, it's not especially effective. Arguably, the best scenario to use the repeater is on a one-on-one shootout at medium range. Most likely it's a safer bet than using your sidearm, and a more surefire way to get a headshot. *This is one of the golden weapons (the other being the Cattleman Revolver) included in the pre-order bonuses. It can also be obtained by purchasing the limited edition, which contains a code for all three pre-order bonuses. *The in-game model is very similar to the Owl Rifle from Red Dead Revolver. *Mexican Army soldiers have been known to carry this rifle, this can especially be seen when fighting in Chuparosa during Cowards Die Many Times. *The rifle's butt is decorated with nails/beads, this would mean that the rifle was once owned or used by a Native American as the natives decorated many western weapons like this. *The game shows the repeater being reloaded through the breech when in reality cartridges needed to be loaded into the butt-stock by removing the magazine tube and replacing it when fully loaded. The same inconsistency is seen with the Evans Repeater. *Sharpshooters in the wilderness are always seen wielding this weapon. *This is the weapon of choice for teenage Jack Marston, most likely because he is still learning to shoot, and the real world carbine was commonly used as a rancher's weapon after more advanced repeaters were manufactured. *The Repeater Carbine appears to gain a slight damage boost when used on horseback in Single Player. *When acquiring this weapon, the text is green. However, all other weapons have white text upon acquisition. Gallery repeatercarbine.png John rifle small.jpg|Artwork of John Marston with Rdr Jackmarston carbine.jpg|Like father like son. John & Golden Gun.JPG|Golden Repeater Carbine. Golden Gun John.JPG Rdr carbine.jpg|John wields a Repeater Carbine while fighting bandits. Rdr charlie bengle01.jpg|Charlie Bengle wielding a Repeater Carbine.|link=Charlie Bengle Achievements/Trophies The Repeater Carbine can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Carabina de repetición de:Repetierkarabiner it:Carabina a ripetizione Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Repeaters